Useal Maclodon
Professor Useal Maclodon (('''OOC Note: '''This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated. Only t''he rumors section may be used freely.))'' Personality General Traits Tempermental, Stubborn, Wise, Uncouth, Realistic In Matters of Work Towards the students and those she views in a professional manner, Professor Maclodon appears cold, apathetic, and stand offish with the mannerisms of a Proper Pureblood Witch. In fact, her wrath seems to be the only emotion to slip beyond her mask of stoicism, and because of such many students often think of her as the, 'Dragon Lady.' Though if one were to ask her she would respond that she is non judgmental and fair. Everyone is spoken to with respect, but held at arms length on a rather impersonal level. In Matters of Leisure Though Useal does have a bit of a temper, she is anything but a Lady. Her friends, family, and anyone who truly knows her would all agree she is a bit rough around the edges, unrefined, and uncouth in her approach towards truth. After all, during her off time she enjoys a bottle of Fire Whiskey, a pipe perched between her lips, and a bawdy joke to get the quaffle going. Add the element of boredom and it would be wise to keep your eye on your possessions, as she tends to have sticky fingers and a fondness for a good prank. In Matters of Love Her opinion on romance is that it is complete and utter fictitious rubbish. A man aiming to woo her with words, priceless gemstones, and a bouquet of fresh roses is more than likely to find the words dismissed, the gemstones pawned, and the bouquet of flowers beaten into a state of lifelessness with nothing more than stems as the remains. This does not mean she is completely heartless though, just that she has more realistic views on matters of the heart. She will speak the truth so that those she loves do not have to feel the crushed defeat of a crippling lie. She will remain at the bed side of those she loves, so that they do not have to face the darkness of their illnesses alone. She will have two drinks in hand, (one for herself of course), and a lewd joke to keep the spirits up. In return what does she desire? Only the same, acceptance. In Matters of War In regards to Useal hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She not only will get mad she will get even, and bide her time in the process making her timing impeccable. Neither brave nor brash this clever witch will make the lash of her tongue appear the end of her tantrum only to grip her grudge tighter and strike the heart when one least expects it, making it seem as though the cosmos has exacted her will for her. In Matters of Blood Politics Raised in an environment where the general outlook was harsh if not barbaric in regards to muggles, muggleborns, half bloods, blood traitors, and squibs Useal tends to plead ignorance and leave it at that. She personally has nothing against those who are not gifted or Pure Blood, but would rather not get tangled up in family politics over such trivial matters. So at work she simply makes it a moot topic, and at home when inquired how she approaches it she responds with, "As the Headmistress wishes." Needless to say the time has come for such a touchy subject to hit a personal mark in her life, something she isn't quite sure she is ready for. In Matters of Family She is fiercely protective of those she considers her own with the exception perhaps being her brother who she has mixed feelings as guilt begins to soak into the anger. Needless to say she expects them to do better, and work harder to achieve their goals, often pushing them more than she would others. Biography: Early Childhood Useal Maclodon was born in the upper middle class world of the Wizarding community in Dublin, Ireland, as the second child and first daughter of Ian and Charolette Maclodon. Such wealth however gradually deteriorated due to her father's habitual drinking and gambling, which by the time she turned age six, forced the family of four, with one on the way, to move to the Wizarding slums of Ireland, Dublin. Broke and buried in debt the family was forced to share a small home with a single mother and her ever growing brood of children who were known as the O'Briens. Among the O'briens was Elijah O'Brien the oldest of what in total would be eight children. Eli happened to be 3 years her senior, the same age as her older brother Jordan, and between him and her brother they were quite the influence on her young mind. Jordan taught her how to be clever less she meet his angry fist and brutish ways. Eli taught Useal the ways of the streets. How to steal and keep one's hand. How to keep up a con, and in turn keep one's tongue. These were life lessons she took with her to Hogwarts. Time at Hogwarts While attending school the young eagle used her skill in grifting to send trinkets and bits of worth back to her family and the O'Briens who squandered and fought to survive daily. She was ever greatful for her oversized robes, and would savor each feast Hogwart, and the hand me down somewhat broken tools once possessed by her older brother, trying to keep them entact as best as possible for her wee sister, not sure if her family would ever defeat the plague of poverty, though implements of potions rarely survived beyon a few months much to the dismay of her Professors. When she was 18 though her father finally struct gold. His gift for crafting wooden works of wonder, and his efforts to adhere to the ways of a good Catholic as her Mam would put it finally allowed their family to move beyond their mistakes and back into the Middle Class. With such a change of scenery Useal was expected to take on the aspects of a Young Proper Pureblood Witch, a roll she found difficult to fit into as the young woman's desires were very much for the ragabond Elijah O'Brien, her heart snagged by his young siblings who considered her family if not a motherly figure to be relied upon. Despite the remaining Summers of her youth spent under the tutilage of her grandmother, Ezra Maclodon, Matron of the Maclodons at the Maclodon Manor, Ronan upon gaining independence was quick to run off with Eli at the tender age of 18. Adulthood Together they struggled often blending her modest blooming career at the Ministry, with an entry level job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, with more lucrative if not rather illegal activies peiced together by the crafty mind of Eli's. However, before they could truly get settled trouble arised on the homefront for the O'Briens and the truly detestable level of their mother showed it's ugly self. Eli and Useal decided to adopt the youngest five, (the second and third eldest having died in previous years), and the young if not awkward family fought for a dream of embetterment. Three years later in 2013, Eli disappeared, abandoning Useal with his five younger siblings. Not about to give up the fight Useal struggled with her day job and a night job to feed, cloth, and give the O'Briens a shot at getting an actual Wizarding education. For two years she toiled as a single mother taking on the additional child occasionall, her god daughter. During one of her shifts at her night job she met a man by the name of Elliot Tolliver, who she came to refer to as Tolly. Intrigued by her abilities as a thief he worked ever so cleverly if not with dogged determination to lure her under the employment of his criminal schemes. Useal not to be fooled twice and with more responsibility than ever before was indeed quite the skeptic, but eventually he convinced her if not simultaneously enraged her. For a while their relationship as buisness colleagues was a tussel, that slowly grew into something more intimate. The ups were thrilling highs, and the lows caused life to spiral beyond their darkest depths. Eventually Useal wanted out, but knowing that such a life of crime only had one way out she developed a plan to put a halt to it all. In 2017 Useal turns coat and becomes a mole for the Ministry on Tolly's dealings. Ratting out not just the man she supposedly loved, but her brother, and good friends as well. She allowed the Ministry to keep tabs on their notorious criminal activies, gradually gathering enough evidence to put the whole lot away in Azkaban til the end of time. She kept the con going for so long and kept her secret so well guarded that in 2020 Tolly none the wiser proposed to her. Unwilling to give up the game she of course said yes, but things came to a head in 2022 when the gang was caught red handed. They were arrested on the spot, Useal as well, but having cut a deal with the Ministry before hand she was released after a month of isolation in Azkaban with all charges dropped. She soon found though that due to rumors and slander her career at the Ministry was over, and any hope she had of returning to her night job was history, unless she wanted the charges to be brought back up along with her full term in Azkaban. Thus in 2023 with her past locked up behind her, and the O'Briens all grown she decided to seek protection in the most protected location the Wizarding World had to over, Hogwarts. Work at Hogwarts Fate has a twisted sense of humor though, and during her first year the one man she thought to never see again appeared directly outside her Living Quarters within the Castle's expanse, or the man she thought she knew. She soon found out that Elliot Tolliver was simply an alias, and his real name was James Rourke. Indeed fists desired to come to blow as he knew of her betrayl and she of his lies, but instead of turning to their old ways they decided to forgive, and trudge down the path of truth, good magic, and most importantly legal deeds. Token Facts: Grades: NEWTS Charms: Outstanding Transfigurations: Outstanding Magical Theory: Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations OWLS Charms: Oustanding Transfigurations: Outstanding Magical Theory: Exceeds Expectations Potions: Troll Herbology: Dreadful Care of Magical Creatures: Dreadful Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations History of Magic: Acceptable Hobbies: Reading. Drinking. Smoking her pipe. Pranking. Dancing. Fears: Dragons. Unstable Heights (being on items that fly or lifted by magic), Deep Water Favorites: Color: Blue Stone: Sapphire Season: Summer Food: Dublin Coddle Desert: Currant Berry Crumble Music: Irish Folk Flower: She doesn't like flowers Animal: Niffler Past time: Pub crawling and reading Tobacco: Angel Grass Booze: Fire Whiskey Memory: When her father gave her a wooden seal he carved for her 7th birthday. She wears it around her neck and is often found toying with it while in thought. Category:Professors